Going to Japan
by jokey-jerry
Summary: Persona 4. Kanji and Naoto go to Japan to become lovers.


today when in inaba there were naoto plus there were kanji

together, they were naoto and kanji, and together the naoto and the kanji will hug and will kiss. when the kanjis kiss the naotos the noises are like "smuck smuck smuck" and huggings. then the kanji will put hand onto the head of naoto to touch the hair and move the hand like patting.

this is girlfriend and also... boyfriend... together. they become together

today naoto and kanji together were talk. they say "hm i really like japan".

"Why yes naoto I like Japan too" said Kanji

"Yes I agree I do like Japan " said Naoto

in japan are lots of things that are nice like nice people and nice food and nice monkeys and nice water and nice building that is very high but what is not nice is housing prices and the economy.

"Huh I want to go to Japan" said Kanji "But i do not know how to be Japanese, and have no money to be in the house"

"Well said naoto ""I am very rich with a grandpa. We can have money from grampy to go to Jpana but do not know how to Japanese. Oh no"

Oh no

What will do to be Japanese?

Together they go to japanese lessons.

"Hello we are Kanji and Naoto here to learn to Japanese". said naoto and kanji.

"Ah Ohayo Hajimemashite Boku no namae wa Frankie-kun desu" said Frankie-kun the teacher of Japanese.

"HUH!" Said Kanji. "I DO NOT KNOW WHAT THIS IS?"

Naoto who is smart has a smart think "Maybe they are telling that the name is Frankie-kun desu"

"Hai" said Frankie kun "You are a smart thinker are you not? Yes this is what I am say I am yes Frankie-kun"

"Oh you were very smart naoto i love" say Kanji

Naoto blush a little she is very shy to love and the love make Naoto feel like funny but also good. "T-Thankeis Kanji"

"OK Well you are here to be Japanese? OK Here is Japanese..." Said Frankie-kun and then there were japanese lesosns.

leter

There was naoto and Kanji who now know how Jpaanese. They go to school in the Inaba to walk through the flood plain but there were a big car crash with twenty cars on the flood plain so have to not go on flood plain to go to school. Instead the Naoto and Kanji walk through the corn and step on the corn to go to schol.

At school Naoto say "My goshies there was so much corn that corn is on my feet"

"Haha" said Rise who was there "You have corn feet"

Naoto was sad that Rise these thing

"GRR DO NOT SAD A NAOTO" said kanji "LOVE A NAOTO" and so he pick up the naoto and hug to make love naoto

naoto with love is blushing

"Hmhm" said Yukiko "Naoto and Kanji I heard you are Japanese now"

"Gasp" said Rise "REally you are? Always have I wanted to being Japan but never Japan am I..."

Naaoto want to speak but Kanji give too much love to speak so Kanji take down the love so then Naoto speak "Yes that is right we are go to Japan and be Japanese Actually I know how to speak in the japan"

"WOW!" Said Rise "Naoto I am sorry I say you have corn feet if now you can speak the japan"

"Hai" said Naoto who was speaking in japanese "ima watashi wa nihongo wo hanasu houhou wo shitteru"

"WOW THATS A LOT OF JAPANESE" said Rise

"Hai and tomorrow me and kanji... will..."

rise gasp in excitement she knows what will be said "NO way!"

"We will go to Japan!"

WOW!

-

tomorowo.

It tomorrow and Kanji and Naoto go on plane to Japan. "It is just like my show I like, Air Crash Investigations!" said Naoto "But I hope the plane does not crash into an investigations" she said scared a bit

"Its ok the plane is very unlikely to crash" said Kanji "Only one in many thousand planes crashes and yesterday was a crash, so there is no way the thousand plane can be this plane if it was that plane!"

"Ah... that is very smart thinking from you Kanji" Naoto said and nodded happy and no more scared "It would be very bad if the plane crashes, like into mountains, or into sea, because then we will not go to Japan"

"Hai that would be kanashii" said kanji

"hehe" giglge naoto

then the plane go to japan and naoto and kanji come out "wow we are japan!"

so then the kanji and naoto do the thing in japan you do. They went to the sakura blossomings and went to the onsen and saw the geishas and wore many kimonos togtehr. Then they ate food.

"Mmm oishii sugoi" said naoto who was eating sushis "Mmm hai very subarashii"

"Haha that looks like an oishii sushi you are taberuing naoto" said kanji "demo, i suki my takoyakis more than the sushis"

"are? even the uni sushis? that's a hen thing to think" mumbled naoto eating sushi

but soon the naoto and kanji have spend to long in Japan and if they stay longer they will go to jail for VISA fraud

"Sigh" said naoto "I do not want to go back to inaba after being in Japan"

"Arigatou Gozaimasu for having us, Japan..." said Kanji

"Arigatou Gozaimasu" said naoto

when naoto and kanji were on the plane to back to inaba they look out the window and into the water filled with the sukura petals flying and falling it was very romancing

"This is the last time we spend in Japan..." said Kanji "I want you to know Naoto that I daisuki you for all i can in my kokoro and when I hear your koe my koe goes thumping and my ai becomes very big... naoto... i love you like i love japan"

"O-Oh" said Naoto "That is a lot of daisuki Kanji... I also love you but Japan a little more..."

The sukuras blew onto naoto and kanjis face and they were loves into foreveer

the end  
>disclaimer: i do not own japan<p> 


End file.
